half nighlock
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: my imigantaion of what happend if mia didnt go and sing at the concert she has a dark secret but just what is it


the ranger's were ready to leave for terry's and antonio's concert"are you sure you're not going to come mia"emily said"i'm sure"mia said sipping her drink"it's your brother come on"mike said"no i don't feel like going"mia said as they sighed and left jii was at the tengen gate with diaskune after the concert the ranger's congratulated terry and antonio"i'm just surprised mia didn't want to

come and sing"terry said as he left"guy's that was awesome to sing in front of that crowd" antonio said"you were amazing antonio you..."jayden said as they saw the gate of the house it was hanging on it's bottom hinge they were confused they ran through the gate's the place was a trash the training equipment was thrown everywhere they ran in glasses were smashed

bookcases on the floor they were shocked"who had a party in here"mike muttered"where's mia" they looked around"MIA"they yelled she didn't appear they saw a trail of blood it went to a door and outside and stopped at the fence they saw her samuraizer on the floor jayden picked it up there was a message on it"help"it read they took a good look around the whole place and still

couldn't find her they cleaned the place up as best as they could the next morning they heard crashing they ran to the common room to see claw mark's on the wall's and somthing ran from the room the ranger's followed it but lost it they thought it was mia they split up in 2's"MIA"they all yelled jayden was on his own they met back up again and walked through tree's"MI.."jayden

yelled as they saw her collapse on the gravel mike held emily they were shocked and confused as she yelled in pain dark energy surrounding her as she transformed into somthing like a nighlock it got up and laughed"mia"the other's said as they ran to it"you friend mia is gone"he said"what have you done with her"mike said"i didn't do anything i was locked up inside her for

years you left and she was ambushed by moogger's and serrator now she surrendered to me now i'm the one in control and she's locked inside me so i can create destruction this planet will be mine"he said and laughed"no you won't"jayden said"she let me out she wanted to destroy the world"he said"_LET ME OUT_"they all hered it was mia"no now you can feel what it is like to be

locked away while you're host is doing thing's you hate"he said his head looking at the floor he looked back up at the ranger's"and thanks to you girl i know the sealing symbol i know everything about the ranger's"he said as he punched jayden back"and i have this"he said showing them mia's morpher GO GO SAMURAI he yelled and there was a pink ranger with no skirt"_GUY'S_

_YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM DESTROY HIM_"mia yelled"won't that kill you"kevin said" _NO IT WONT_"she yelled"oh how wrong you are girl"he muttered as he demorphed and walked backwards then turned and ran away"we need to save mia fast"antonio said as they ran back to the shiba house to tell jii"i haven't known anything about this i swear"jii said as they went to bed

they had fought mia's dark side over a few day's until she attacked her brother's concert they were all scared terry took off his guitar"who are you"he said"_TERRY IT'S ME MIA_"he hered"ha you pathetic girl i will destroy your brother"the monster said as the other's appeared and started to fight as the monster morphed and they fought again everything they fought they weakened him

until they got out jayden's fire smasher and turned it into it's cannon mode"ready FIRE"jay yelled shooting the attack at him he was defeated but had a minute to live"you stupid ranger that girl lied to you when you destroy me you take her life as well you just killed her"he said as he fell to the floor and exploded there now stood mia in her clothes from the concert she fell to her knee her

hand where her heart was"no you lied to them now i don't have to suffer with you any more you're curse is lifted from me and i am free for ever now thanx to them"she said as she stood up and looked around her head hurting she could see all of the people around her head was ringing "mia"jayden said as they demorphed mia reached and rubbed her head and looked at her hand it

was caked in blood"god i hate my self right now"she said turning and running as laughter filled the air she ran straight off the stage over the crowd"SYMBOL POWER TRANSPORT"she yelled as she grabbed onto a handle a wire attached from the top of the stage to a street light over the other side of the area everyone ducked for no reason as mia reached the end and let go

dropping and rolling then ran away from everyone the other's went to follow her but lost sight of her they went back to the shiba house to hear her and jii talking"ow that hurt's jii"mia said as he placed a bandage around her head"you're gonna have to tell them sometime mia you can't keep secrets from them"jii said"why can't i"mia said she was sitting on a stool"one you're bad at

keeping secret's really bad and they will find out sometime"he said"i know but i can't tell them now because i recon kevin would turn against me maby mike but jayden and emily wouldn't"she said"mia they won't turn against you"jii said as she got up and faced them"they will when they find out i'm part nighl.."she said finally feeling the other's presence she sighed"you can tell them

you're self but i will be far away so they won't hurt me or yell at me i'll leave"she said running and grabbing her bag and ran out of the door the other's came in"what is she keeping from us jii" jayden said"she should be the one to tell you not me"he said"jii tell us what's going on"kevin said and they all sat down"what is up with mia jii tell us"emily said"ok but please don't freak out or go after her mia is a half...


End file.
